Devices have been investigated for extending the performance trends that have long been associated with Moore's Law-based device scaling. Among the emerging devices that have been investigated, tunnel field-effect transistors (TFETs) are a promising candidate for realizing energy efficient digital circuits in the post-complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) era, especially when targeting low power systems. At low supply voltages, digital circuits based largely on TFETs have a better energy efficiency compared to conventional CMOS designs. Moreover, the on-current (Ion) to off-current (Ioff) ratio of TFETs can be made relatively large. Likewise, subthreshold swings as low as 21 mV/dec have been observed experimentally in TFETs. TFETS can also provide excellent saturation behavior, which in many cases is important for the design of analog circuits. Researchers have also considered how the higher transconductance (gm) to drain current (ID) ratios of TFETs in the subthreshold region could be employed to design low-power amplifiers. More recently, researchers have also begun to consider radiofrequency (RF)-powered systems based on TFETs. However, there remains a need for leveraging TFETs in analog/mixed-signal computation.